Shark's Library (Fictional Location)
Shrek's Library this is sharks library, its where he lives, creates his videos, and learns, this place used to be the golden oaks library before being destroyed by terrik and then being rebuilt by the citizens of ponyville, after which shark had moved into it soon enough stealing his tardis and iintegrating its system into the tree library after finally getting the integration to work he was able to get into the rift by accident due to the tardis and the rift haveing simmiler wave langths he had decided to stay in this place and give people access to his librarys iinfinite amount of books due to the library never ending after being bared off from the rift, the library had decided to make its own new chaotic place now called utter chaos which had fallen in on its self after the library was let back into the rift he also shares his library with drwolf letting him make all his offices due to the library having a seemingly infinite number of rooms (My 2 Bits canon only) Shark's Library is currently stuck on Comic's channel until it can be repaired after Comic broke it during a fight with Shark. Important rooms of the library * sharks bedroom, this room has only ever been shown once but it is of course the room where shark sleeps * travel room, this room has yet to be shown but it is the room that houses the time travel controls, shark tends to avoid this room out of fear of messing up time * sweetie belles room, this is the room of the assistant sweetie belle which has yet to be shown in the series * core room, this room is the hottest of all the rooms due to housing the tardis reactor, shark also tends to avoid this room out of fear * drwolfs many offices, these rooms are owned by drwolf and are used for him and his patients so that drwolf can have any number of offices he likes * old main room, where he has instense sex with artistic passion and they have little babies fuck * new main room, this is the most commonly used room due to it being the room for sharks videos * potion lab. this is a room for shark to create potions for what ever he needs there tends to be explosions when ever he works on things like this Abilities of the library apart from time travel the library has plenty of other uses some of which shark has yet to utilize * time travel, this ability is used by shark in order to get to others channels, this usually leads to the pony who hes collabing with not knowing him due to being in different times * teliportation, this ability is another one used by shark to get around others channels or to bring others to his channel * infinite size, this ability allows the library to be ever expanding createing new rooms every day * disembodied text, this ability is used so that the library has a way to communicate with shark, it tends to be rather snarky due to being stolen * hidden weapon, shark does not know about this function yet but the tardis has many weapons on stand by in case there needs to be a fight * ilusionarey abilitys which allows shark to display images for his video via magic the story of its conception the library had started out in the series as a simple background but as time went on his library had become alive and was given a story as read above, the library haveing infinite or near infinite troves of books was inspired by avatar the last air bender with the sand library noncanon this is not the same library from the show it is one from an alternate universe Category:Fictional Location Category:Alphabetical